Edgar Redhill
Edgar Redhill (2079 AE - present) is the older brother of Lady Helen Redhill of Orden, and current Viceroy of the Witch Hunter's Guild. Early Life Edgar was born in 2079 AE to Lord Winston Redhill and Lady Margaret Redhill. He showed an aptitude for sword fighting from a young age, as well as a wise outlook, befitting a young Lord. Edgar first met Prince Justin in 2087 AE, when the young Prince was touring the cities of Farador with his father, Prince Denton. The two formed a strong friendship, and the decision was made to send Edgar back to Starfall to squire for the Prince. Youth Squire Edgar served as squire to Justin for 7 years, and became the Prince's closest ally. In 2094 AE, Edgar was travelling with Justin and Denton, as well as other minor nobles, on a tour of the Western Ward of Farador. The tour had gone calmly, however late in the year, the entourage was attacked in the night by a pack of Gnolls which had moved into the lands in recent weeks. The attack was swift, and many lives were lost, including that of Denton. During the attack, Edgar was charged with defending Justin. Eyewitnesses later recalled seeing Edgar cut his way through no fewer than half a dozen Gnolls, leading Justin to safety, before riding to Starfall with the Prince. In recognition of his valiant efforts and services to the crown, Edgar was rewarded with a Knighthood in 2095 AE. He would later deny he had earned it, when considering the losses sustained in the attack, and he avoids using the title. Knight Shortly after being knighted, Edgar and Justin started travelling the lands by themselves, exploring local villages and meeting the common folk of the land. These exploits earned much respect for the youths, however they often found themselves set upon by bandits and ruffians on the road. In early 2097 AE, their group was joined by Justin's new squire, Gregory Nip. The young lad hailed from Weybridge, and had met the Prince and Edgar on several occasions. Gregory's elevation to squire was controversial, given his lack of noble blood. Later that year, Duke Karsten II of Kaledonia came to Starfall as part of a diplomatic push to bring the countries closer together. Privately, Karseten was also there to present his cousin, Elania Reichart, as a potential bride for Justin. Edgar developed a good rapport with Karsten, however the controversy surrounding rumoured Kaledonian assassination attempts on the Prince's life later soured that friendship. In 2100 AE, Edgar, Justin, Gregory and Karsten were travelling North of Starfall, past Benson's Tower. They had left Starfall without notifying any of the guard, and panic was spreading due to their absence. The Crimson Company began tracking the group, who had been captured by a half-mad necromancer, Annabelle Penwhistle. The Crimson Company were able to rescue the group from Annabelle's clutches before any harm could come to them. Edgar and the group continued riding through the lands, despite the requests made to them to return to Starfall. A few weeks later, they came across the trail of a pack of Trolls which had taken Carey Tavion captive. Edgar and the group assaulted the Trolls shortly after they saw the Crimson Company attack from the other side. The two groups joined forces to assault a cave held by the Hogs, led by Znaurl. In the battle, Gregory was slain, a loss which weighed heavily on Edgar's conscience ever since. Following the battle, Edgar, Justin and Karsten returned to Starfall, to see that Gregory's body would receive full honours in burial. A few weeks after this, rumours of Karsten's involvement in a rumoured assassination attempt on Justin spread, and the Kaledonian left the city; Edgar never saw him again, partly due do a lack of desire to do so. Witch Hunter's Guild After Starfall's destruction in the Third Coming of Arda, Edgar and Justin decided to found a guild to tackle the spread of escaped Storm Vault convicts. In 2103 AE, the Witch Hunter's Guild was formed, with Justin leading it as Lord Commander, and Edgar becoming the Viceroy, second in command. Early Years The Guild grew very quickly, with many skilled individuals joining their rank. Many had lost friends or family to Arda, or to escaped convicts, and were keen to put their energy towards hunting evil. Edgar led many missions himself, and earned a reputation as a firm, but fair hunter. He travelled across much of the continent, even as far as Farad, in pursuit of escapees. Kos Between 2112 and 2115 AE, Edgar and Justin faced their toughest hunt; the Hunt for Kos. Kos had been targeting the Guild, framing them for massive collateral damage, dismantling their reputation week by week. By mid 2114 AE, pressure was mounting on the Queen to order the dissolution of the Guild, and the arrest of Edgar and Justin for treason. Before the Queen was forced to bow to this pressure, Edgar and Justin chose to renounce all their claims to inherited titles and lands, retaining only their Knighthoods. The gesture appeased nobles and commoners, though the Queen was never the same after this. In 2115 AE, Kos was captured and slain, thanks to a plan devised by Edgar, Justin and Ezra. The Guild was at an all time low, having lost dozens of members over the last three years. Justin left the Lodge to repair the reputation of the Guild. Edgar remained, watching over the proper burials of his fallen comrades, as well as repairing relations with his own family. Justin never returned, after being slain in the night on the journey back to the Lodge. The loss of Justin hit Edgar hard; Justin had been his closest friend for nearly 30 years. After burying Justin among the other Hunters, Edgar travelled to Bourne to inform the Queen of the death. He remained by her side until her death in the Winter of 2115 AE. Her last wishes were for Edgar to lead the Guild, and to continue fighting evil wherever he saw it. Head of the Guild Edgar returned to the Lodge in early 2116 AE, after the coronation of King Willeon. He began tirelessly hiring new recruits, and finding new contracts to take on, with the goal of returning the Guild to its former glory. Under his tenure, the following 20 years saw the Guild's reputation slowly rise, as they carried out dangerous missions, and fought deadly foes. In 2124 AE, Edgar and 20 good Hunters marched to Bowman's Bluff to fight in the Battle of Hope. They were able to help repel the advance of the Corrupt Legion, and only lost six Hunters. Edgar ensured their bodies were found, and interred at the Lodge. In 2136 AE, Edgar welcomed Altivo, Katrina, Sartoris, Tyrael and Zog to the Witch Hunter's Guild.